As there is a constant need for more practical and more compact bicycles, there is also a greater need for comfort. There is therefore a constant demand for devices that improve the practicality and the comfort of the bicycles.
One practical device on a bicycle is the air pump used for inflating a flat tire. It has already been disclosed that the air pump be located within the seat post for reducing the space taken on the frame itself and avoiding the pump to be lost or stolen.
On the other hand, comfort is also an important factor which many users are seeking. For that purpose, shock absorbers are often found on the frame of a bicycle.
Since most of the weight of a bicycle user is on the seat, seat posts shock absorbers and cushioning arrangements are very suitable for attenuating jarring conditions while operating the bicycle on rough surfaces. However, the shock absorbers known in the art cannot be easily adjusted according to the weight of the user and the conditions of the road or track.